Bunnyburrow Music Fest!
by LokiBane
Summary: A light fluff fic about Nick's backstory, with a little NickxJudy. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, quick author's note here. I don't own Zootopia, nor do I own Guns N' Roses, or their song. This is just for fun; all rights go to their respective owners. *Sad face* Pwease don't sue me!**

Judy Hopps was staring at her computer screen, her long gray ears twitching unbeknownst to her. She had just finished reading an email from her mother, inviting her back to the burrows for a weekend.

There was an annual music festival in the Burrows, usually populated by local bands, and dominated by country music, but this year there were a few big names, which her mother wouldn't reveal to her. She said it was going to be a surprise.

She glanced up as the clattering sound of Nick rolling in on his rickety office chair grew louder in her ears.

"Hey Carrots. What'cha reading?" He grinned, his tie loosened to a ridiculous length, coffee in hand, shades tucked over his ears.

She turned, sighing to face her orange partner. "My mother invited me back to my home for a weekend, but…" Her purple eyes suddenly widened, and a slight grin spread over her face. "Niiiiiiiick…"

His eyes widened a bit. "Uh… Yes Carrots?"

She dropped her ears down, giving him a puppy dog look. "Would you please come with me, for the weekend, back to my hometown? There's a music fest, and you could meet my parents…"

Nick almost immediately shook his head "Uh uh, Carrots. You want to take a city fox, into a town filled with country bunnies? You're asking for trouble…"

Her bottom lip shot out, and even though he knew she was acting, she did look pretty darn sad. "But Nick… Please? I don't want to say no, but I don't want to go alone…"

The fox groaned, covering his face with a hand. "Oh… Fine, but this is going to end poorly, I tell you…"

The bunny squealed with excitement, turning back to the computer, and typing faster than Nick could talk a sloth into running shoes. "Whoa, Carrots, did I give you the caffeinated one again this morning?"

Friday afternoon, Nick stumbled to the door as Judy was knocking. He was trying to wrangle his bags, and pull on his coat. Finally, he made it to the door, and yanked it open, giving the rabbit quite a sight.

Judy laughed as she saw Nick hopelessly entangled in his two bag straps. "Dumb fox. Do you need some help?"

Nick sighed, giving in to defeat. "Yeah, thanks Carrots."

Within five minutes, they had gotten into the rental Judy had gotten for Friday through Monday. The bags were in the back, the rabbit in the booster seat she needed, and hated, as Nick made more than a few jokes upon seeing it, and the fox stretched out in the passenger seat.

Judy smiled over at him, thinking privately how she was glad the fox had decided to come along.

Nick's voice cut through her thoughts. "Hey Carrots, easy, I know it's hard to keep your eyes off me, but you are driving, you know."

She yelped, and tore her eyes back to the road, as the golden light of the sun starting to set hit behind them. "Sorry! I wasn't staring at you! I was… Er…" Her mind raced, trying to figure out if she had said something, which would have given him a hint to the truth. Judy Hopps, a rabbit, had a major crush on Nick Wilde, a fox.

Nick laughed, shaking his head mockingly. "You can't keep your eyes off a possible male, huh Carrots? I guess that stereotype about rabbits _is_ true…" He yelped in return as she slugged his arm.

"Hey! That's not where my mind went!" Judy said, her ears turning red.

Nick grinned, enjoying their banter. "Sure. That's why your ears are the color of my fur."

She glanced up at them, and shook her head, letting them grow back to their normal color. "Whatever, let's listen to some music."

Her finger jabbed down onto the stereo button, and almost screamed upon hearing the beginning of her favorite song from her teenage years. "OhmygodIforgotaboutthis!" She squealed.

Nick, meanwhile, jumped at her scream, tucking his ears down in fright, before letting his frown show through, upon hearing the song.

Judy grinned, mouthing the words as the opening bars to Welcome to the Jungle played, echoing throughout her car.

" **Oh my god…"**

She smirked over at him, before tipping her head back, and letting out a surprisingly good howl to match the one in the opening riff, only to find Nick frowning at the radio.

"Nick? Is something wrong?" She asked, a bit of concern showing in her eyes.

The fox frowned even more. "I just… don't like that type of music. And you like it? A _cute_ , country bunny like yourself?"

She slugged him, barely even noticing the action herself. "Why Nick?"

The rust-colored cop shook his head, emerald eyes staring off towards the road. "Just… here." He jabbed a button, and sighed silently in relief as the opening notes to Try Everything started playing, causing the perky bunny to sit up, and begin singing along.

They arrived at Judy's hometown about an hour past sundown, both of them being in a better mood. She smiled faintly as the car rumbled along the rough road, pulling off onto a gravel driveway, jolting Nick around a bit.

Naturally, he decided to blow it out of proportion, to poke fun at Judy. "Jeez, Carrots, has the wonder of paved roads not yet hit this town?"

She punched him for the third time that evening, grinning herself. "Shut up, slick." She sat up straight, smiling widely as she saw about thirty of her youngest siblings plus her parents standing by their Burrow, which looked like a large mound of earth sticking up out of miles of farmland.

The house didn't look that big, but Judy knew it went for miles underground, full of passageways that twisted and turned.

She pulled up to the assorted bunnies, hopping out of the car, only to be bombarded with thirty or so balls of fluff, covering her in an instant.

"Kids! Stop climbing on your sister!" Her mother, Bonnie, yelled. Stu nodded his agreement, and began prying the tiny children off their big sister, only to stop short as a fox walked around the side of the car, and bared his teeth at Judy.

 **Another author's note... I'm going to try and do at least 1000 words for each chapter, sometimes more. I don't know how far this one will go, but please leave a review if you're interested! Plenty of Nick backstory, with some light NickxJudy.**


	2. Chapter 2

***Braces for the ensuing hate* I AM SO SORRY I AM NOT DEAD PLEASE I STILL LOVE YOU ALL.**

 ***Breathes* Okay. Right. I'm not dead. Surprisingly. Life started happening again, and I got a really bad case of writer's block, and instead of being reasonable and working through it and writing this chapter, I hid for like eight months. Apologies many times over. But I will try and just jump back into this.**

 **I STILL DON'T OWN ANYTHING DON'T SUE MY ASS OFF PLEASE I JUST LIKE STUFF AND WANT TO WRITE ABOUT IT.**

Nick slid out of the car, sighing internally as he braced himself for potentially specist bunnies. Around three hundred of them, to be precise.

He glanced in the side mirror for a moment; smiling a few times until he was reasonably sure he had a pleasant smile down, and moved around the car. Only to have his forced smile be replaced by true laughter, as he watched his strong, independent, frankly badass bunny cop partner be consumed by what could only be called a wall of fluff.

Said laughter, however, faded quickly as one of the taller rabbits promptly cried "F-fox!" and fell over onto a few of the kits. The other rabbit that was standing next to him gave him a look, and sighed, before turning back to Nick, smiling pleasantly.

Judy, meanwhile, was currently knocking her brothers and sisters off her in the same manner as someone would dust themselves off. She looked up at the shriek that her father produced, and rolled her eyes, sighing in much the same manner as the other rabbit.

Nick cringed internally, and moved forward, smiling halfheartedly, noting that the calf-height sea of rabbits parted for him instinctively, as he moved towards the rabbit still standing, offering her his paw "Hi, ma'am… I'm Nick Wilde, Judy's partner."

The rabbit took it in stride, a stark difference to her husband, who was currently passed out on a few of his children. She smiled in return, taking his paw and shaking it with both of hers "Bonnie Hopps, Mr. Wilde. I've heard plenty of good things about you!"

Nick's smile returned a little bit more at that, glancing over at Judy, who suddenly found her siblings to be very interesting. He looked back, nodding "Well, I'm can't say I've heard too much about you, Mrs. Hopps, but you raised Judy, so I like you already. And you can call me Nick, if you like."

Bonnie nodded, smiling still as she released his paw "Well, Nick, it's about a ten minute drive to the main parking lot and entrance from here. I can send a kit with you to provide directions, if you'd like to go and get settled in. We'll be along once we get all the smaller ones corralled back, and when Stu wakes up. He's usually not this bad, I think it was just a shock, I really am sorry about him."

Nick nodded, chuckling "I've experienced worse. And sure, I do better meeting people in smaller groups. It'd be nice to get to know at least one of Judy's siblings." He stuck his hands in his pockets, glancing around at the few taller kits who stood out as being nearly three times as tall as the herd of small kits.

"Of course. Vicky, why don't you go with Nick and your sister?" Bonnie suggested, looking to one of the taller kits standing in the back.

The rabbit she spoke to glanced up from her phone, and shrugged "Okay mom."

Nick smirked inwardly as Vicky moved forward, looking rather bored. If she had bubble gum, she would have blown a bubble and popped it at that point, he thought randomly. "Let's go." She said simply, and waded through her siblings to the car, her eyes glued to her phone most of the time, giving Nick a bit of a curious look as she passed him.

As she neared them, Nick was able to actually get a good look at her. She was wearing dark, loose jeans, and a black tee shirt, with a band logo on it. Judy gasped as Vicky neared her "That's my shirt!" She said indignantly, smiling all the while.

Vicky gave her a rare grin, looking up from her phone "Not anymore." Nick glanced down at it, and raised an eyebrow, seeing the iconic two guns, with roses wrapped around the barrel of each gun. He didn't even have to read the logo, to know that it was a Guns N Rodents shirt.

He mentally shrugged, realizing he did that a lot, before moving back to the car, hopping into the driver's seat, Judy taking the passenger's and Vicky sliding into the back, leaning forward to plug an aux cord into the console of the car, looking at Nick "Drive down the road."

Nick glanced at her, before the wah-infused rock chords started blasting out of the speakers that composed the beginning of Mr. Brownstone.

He settled back, closing his eyes for a moment before turning the car on, and stepping on the gas, pulling back onto the road, at perhaps higher speeds then were called for, earning a giggle from the other two occupants of the car. As they sped down the road, Nick grudgingly starting to bob his head to the music as the other two sang along to the opening lyrics, he spied a sign on the side of the road.

Well, truth be told, it was more of a billboard than anything. On it, it had in huge lettering "BUNNYBURROW ANNUAL MUSIC FEST" and under that it had in just barely smaller letters "HEADLINING ACTS: GUNS N RODENTS AND ZAKK WYLDE"

Nick, of course, did a double take at that, causing the car to jerk around a bit, and the aux cord to come loose. Judy gave Nick an odd look "Nick? Everything okay?"

"Uhm…" Was the silver-tongued russet mammal's only reply.

Judy put a hand on Nick's arm, earning an unseen eyebrow raise from her sister. "Nick?"

He swallowed, hard, before shaking his head "Just… A couple old memories. Sorry."

He slowed down a bit, and the rest of the ride was in silence, at least for Nick. Judy and Vicky chatted quietly, but he couldn't even hear them. He just heard his thoughts. " _What are the chances, huh?"_

"Pretty high, I'd say." He mumbled, too quiet for the girls to hear.

" _Both of them at the same festival."_ Said the dry, sarcastic voice in his head.

"I know, I know…" He mumbled again

" _Something's going to happen."_ The voice warned him.

"Yeah, I know…" He said again, a little louder than intended.

Judy looked over from talking with Vicky, raising a concerned eyebrow "Slick?"

He glanced over, smiling reassuringly "Sorry Carrots. Lost in my own little world."

She frowned, but quickly forgot as her sister eagerly brought up the nickname he just used on her.

A few minutes later, they pulled into the parking lot, stopping in one of the closer spots to the large door that led into the underground burrow.

All three hopped out of the car, Judy smiling at Nick "Did you see the billboard, Nick?"

He looked at her, just coming out of his thoughts "What was that, Carrots?"

She grinned "Did you see who's going to be preforming? My mom kept it a secret up till now. My all-time favorite band!"

Nick gave her a bit of a blank stare, earning a sigh "Guns N Rodents?"

"I thought you liked Gazelle more." He said, raising an eyebrow.

She shrugged "She's okay. But I always liked rock more."

Her sister smirked "Judy even wanted to start a band, when she was in high school. Never happened though."

Judy shrugged slightly "I wasn't any good at playing music anyway. That was all Vicky."

The younger rabbit blushed slightly, earning an eyebrow raise on Nick's part "I, uh, play guitar. Like, a lot."

Nick nodded slightly "Ah. Cool. I used to be in a band."

"Really? What were they called?" Judy asked curiously.

Nick mentally facepalmed, before coming up with a name on the fly "Uhm, Stycky Furr. Just a high school rock band." He chuckled nervously, before gesturing to the door "Let's go in…"

 **Okay, another author's note. I'M STILL SORRY FOR DISAPPEARING. Anyway, I got this all from the movie itself, and various thoughts I've had. The bit that started this all, that I got from the movie, was if you watch Judy's MP3 player thing in the beginning, when Try Everything plays, Guns N Rodents is listed as an option. So I took that little bit, and ran with it. Also, I will try and write more for you guys, and keep this story moving! Also, I think NickxJudy will be a little bit more prominent than I originally imagined. I doubt any smutty lemon scenes will show up, but if folks want that down the line, I'll create a separate series and put those scenes in between chapters of the main story. I love you all, and I really am sorry for disappearing!**


End file.
